


Blessings Be More

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, F/M, Flash Fic, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May your troubles be less, and your blessings be more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings Be More

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Blessings"

“May your troubles be less, and your blessings be more, and nothing but happiness come through your door.”

As Arthur recited the traditional Weasley family blessing, Molly took in their new home. The house was small and cozy, but there was plenty of space to add rooms as their family grew. And she knew it would; both she and Arthur came from big families and had discussed having many children. Both of them saw children as a blessing, and Molly was confident they would indeed be blessed many times in that way.

With the rumors of a war approaching, Molly wasn't sure how their troubles could be lessened.  
Her own brothers had followed Dumbledore's advice to join a secret militia to fight the rising dark lord. Despite the old family magic at work, Molly suspected there would be troubles for the Weasley and Prewitt families in the future.

However, as she imagined her future children running around the yard and orchard, flying their brooms down by the creek where the sales agent had assured them there was enough room for a family pitch, and racing laughing up the path, she did believe that happiness aplenty would come through the Burrow’s door.


End file.
